


Parallel Universe

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alt er Love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Evak - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, Parallels, SKAM Season 3, Sobbe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: A video tribute to the beautiful couples of SKAMs parallel universes. If you love SKAM and its remakes you'll want to watch this!
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Parallel Universe

**Author's Note:**

> My passion for SKAM knows no bounds even where parallel universes are concerned. Enjoy! 
> 
> ***Be sure to follow the Youtube redirect button and watch in 1080p with headphones for best quality viewing. :-)

Universes:  
Isak + Even - SKAM Norway  
Martino + Niccolò - SKAM Italia  
Lukas + Elliot - SKAM France  
Matteo + David - DRUCK  
Robbe + Sander - wtFOCK

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Somewhere in another universe Lucas of SKAM Netherlands gets his happy ending too! 
> 
> Also, I just want to clarify to those who are wondering where Cris and Joana are, I haven't watched Skam España and I'm honestly just so sorry for missing them in this edit! It was totally not intentional! My next SKAM multiverse edit will definitely be including Crisana. Thank you so much for watching guys!


End file.
